one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Mummy vs Vectorman
The Master Mummy of ARMS (nominated by PacmanisG8DontH8M8) takes on the Vectorman of Vectorman (nominated by Joshuakrasinski)! The Interlude Inside a house, the living room is dirty, covered in half-empty food bags, drained cups of soda, discarded pieces of clothing and stained blankets. It was dark, but a rather tall boy opened the front door, flicking the light switch on and closing the door behind him as he took off his backpack and tossed it aside. He approached the TV and activated the gaming console below it, picking up a controller and sitting down on the couch as the words VECTORMAN flashed across the screen. For about an hour, the kid played the side-scrolling shooter, defeating his enemies with ease as he controlled the titular Vectorman, a very ballsy video game hero. "Man, I wish this game was harder. Beating up baddies like these guys are too easy." The kid complained as Vectorman destroyed yet another enemy. Suddenly, as Vectorman entered a new room, the screen began shaking uncontrollably as a towering new enemy came into view, one that looked very different from the others. To be frank, it wasn't a standard Vectorman baddie; it was Master Mummy, who had somehow managed to break his way into the game. He roared in challenge and the kid grew excited. "Finally, this guy looks like a real challenge! Bring it, ugly!" He leaned forward with a determined expression on his face as the giant mummy charged. The Melee GO FOR BROKE... FIGHT! (60 seconds) Vectorman opened fire, raining blasts of pure energy down on the mummy; Master Mummy merely roared as the attacks irritated him, rather than actually damaged him. He whipped his bandaged arms in a fury, toppling some of the pillars that decorated the room. Vectorman rolled to dodge, blasting Master Mummy with more energy blasts as he ran in circles around him. Master Mummy bashed the ground, quaking it and making Vectorman stumble and fall. Helpless, Vectorman was knocked into the air by a powerful stomp, then was whipped with punches from the behemoth undead. Master Mummy roared, then smacked Vectorman across the room; though he crash-landed against a wall, Vectorman shrugged off the attack and charged at his enemy. Right before Master Mummy could stomp him flat, Vectorman morphed into a drill and struck Master Mummy's ankles several times. (49 seconds) His assault staggered the giant mummy, who almost fell over. Vectorman ran up Master Mummy's leg and drove his fist down on the latter's deformed face; he blasted him twice in the neck, then jumped up and kicked Master Mummy across the face. While the giant fell, Vectorman hopped back, then turned into a drill to continue his assault, but Master Mummy wildly flung his arms out and swatted the spherical hero away. As Vectorman got to his feet, Master Mummy charged in a rage, knocking over more pillars as wiggled his arms in a rageful tantrum. (40 seconds) Vectorman dove under and past his opponent; Master Mummy charged into the wall and dazed himself. Vectorman switched his standard blaster with a machine gun, firing rapid bullets into Master Mummy. Turns out, the projectiles were useless than ever, as Master Mummy turned around without hesitation and almost flattened Vectorman into a paste with a punch. Luckily, Vectorman flipped back to evade, switching his machine gun to a spread-shot that struck Master Mummy with shotgun-esque blasts. They managed to stun the undead in place, though he shook it rather quickly and kicked a fallen pillars towards Vectorman; he responded back by transforming into a drill again and piercing through the pillar as well as striking Master Mummy's legs to knock him down again. (29 seconds) He ran up to his opponent and began whacking his head with his blaster, even transforming into a large bomb and blowing back Master Mummy hard enough for the giant to crash through the wall and fall into a pit. Vectorman jumped and landed onto of Master Mummy, He pelted Master Mummy's face with his spreadshot, then jumped up and down, stomping on the already-mutilated face of the undead. Master Mummy yelled in annoyance, shaking his face to rid himself of the pest. Vectorman blasted him at the crown of his head and Master Mummy swung his arms out, but Vectorman blasted the wall behind him to give himself a boost, manoeuvring to a new position mid-air and continuing his assault by drilling into Master Mummy. (18 seconds) However, Master Mummy had quite enough. He shot forward and grabbed ahold of Vectorman, head butting him and spinning around arms out to smack his fists into Vectorman like an undead ballerina. He then brought both of his arms up and hammered Vectorman down, causing him to fall to the bottom of the pit, which turned out to be another room, this one resembling that of an Egyptian shrine covered in ornate decorations. (11 seconds) Vectorman staggered to his feet, but Master Mummy's landing made him fly into the air as they were on a trampoline. Master Mummy extended out his arms and caught Vectorman, slamming him onto the ground several times before flinging him back into the air. He roared, then jumped high and dunked on Vectorman, sending crashing into the sands below. For good measure, Master Mummy belly-flopped on Vectorman to beat the pest once and for all. KO!!! The Aftermath The TV screen turned to static, then red letters formed into GAME OVER. The kid threw his hands into the air, his controller dropped to the floor as he raged at his defeat. "Oh, come on! That's bulls**t!" He called out. "Language, young man!" His mother's voice retorted him, silencing the young boy. The Result This melee's winner is... Master Mummy! The Voting Master Mummy: 8 Votes Vectorman: 3 Votes Method of Victory: KO: 8 Votes DEATH: 0 Votes Master Mummy advances to Round Two! Category:TheOneLegend Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:The 11th Hour Tournament Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Sony themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees